1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic motor capable of producing high torque at relatively low speeds through a drive assembly including a plurality of fluid driven pistons forcing a cam rider mechanism into driving engagement with a cam surface of predetermined configuration which in turn regulates the speed and general operating characteristics of the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the framework of a modern industrial society there is an ever increasing need for a motor design capable of operating under predetermined or desired operating characteristics. To answer a significant portion of such industrial needs the development and sophistication of the hydraulic motor has come into being. While the reliability and general applicability of hydraulic motors, to certain application is well recognized, it is similarly recognized that such prior art or conventional hydraulic motors have certain inherent structural problems which have a direct effect on the motor's operating efficiency or versatility for a variety of applications.
Commonly, a hydraulic motor is utilized where high torque output requirements are needed at low speeds of motor operation. However, accomplishing such efficient operating characteristics utilizing conventional motor design has generally been considered difficult and less than satisfactory with certain prior art hydraulic motors which are not commercially available.
Commonly, in order to accomplish low speed and high torque drives in the hundreds of applications where they are required it has been necessary to incorporate costly gear reducers, chain sprockets or similar type gearing linkage before coupling the prior art motors to the equipment to be driven. Such additional gear linkage obviously adds to the overall cost of both initial purchase and maintenance of a given operation. In addition, there is a recognized need for a hydraulic motor having sufficient versatility to deliver equal power when driven in either a forward or reverse direction, as well as having structure designed to accomplish dynamic braking and freewheeling of the structural components if desired. From an economic standpoint as well as adding to its versatility such a hydraulic motor should be compact and rather small in size and weight in relation to its power output. Such a preferred motor design should be capable of operating in relatively hazardous, explosive environment as well as in a completely submerged state as when operated under water.